parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Return of Jafar part 21
but suddenly Igthorn spots Abu trying to take the lamp Duke Igthorn hey how did you guys get free but i ll take that he grabs the lamp thank you youre too kind Gruffi nice try Igthorn but thats my lamp he steals it Aladdin good work Gruffi Jafar the street rat still alive no Gruffi help and Genie helps Aladdin thanks Genie Abis Mal tries to get it back but slips out the window and hangs on a tree Gruffi hey wheres the lamp Duke Igthorn looking for this allright Jafar i got your lamp now do your stuff and Jafar changes into the giant monsterous red genie and destroys the palace Cubbi Aladdin Genie Jafar not so fast but Genie changes into Aladdin Aladdin give it up Jafar were obviously too much for you to handle Genie Jafar you youre a fool to challenge me Duke Igthorn youre up against the most powerful evil creature in the universe so youre outnumbered Aladdin outnumbered yeah right Genie Jafar yeah is right im all powerful Aladdin some all powerful you cant even get rid of a lowly steet rat Duke Igthorn dont take that from him Jafar squeeze the juice out of him and Jafar grabs Aladdin and squeezes him hard with his fist Tummi oh no i cant watch this Genie Jafar a problem i mean to rectify right now Jasmine Aladdin but suddenly it is revealed to be Genie Tummi Genie Genie got cha but Jafar throws him down Zummi quick Al he takes the lamp from Igthorn Duke Igthorn give that back and they ride the Carpet Aladdin faster Carpet Sunni Aladdin Cubbi Genie wake up and the Carpet unravils again and a huge earth quake comes in and creates a volcano Duke Igthorn ha ha ha give it up losers you shall never have Jafars lamp Genie Jafar and there is no one to save you this time Iago hey Jafar shut up but Jafar knocks Igo out of the air and into the volcano Genie Jafar traitor Duke Igthorn stay our of this parrot Zummi no not good Genie Jafar good help is hard to find these days isnt it Aladdin Duke Igthorn good work Jafar now finish him off but Iago kicks the lamp off the rock knocking it into the molten lava and the lava melts the lamp Duke Igthorn what no Genie Jafar my lamp Gruffi Iago Iago oh boy Cubbi Iago we ll save you and Jafar spins around in a tornado and explodes into seventy peices being destroyed forever Duke Igthorn no its not fair you killed Jafar youre gonna pay for this Cubbi oh no were not Genie do you care to do the honors Genie im down with that homie and he grabs Igthorn and shoots him off on a rocket and Carpet is back to normal and the palace is fixed and the volcano is gone Tummi ah Aladdin i think you better come look at this Zummi he got him but i thought genies couldnt kill anybody Iago coughs you be surprised for what you can live through Cubbi hes alive oh boy oh Iago its a miracle Category:Aladdin Spoofs